Raimein
Raimein appeared in 2017 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Force Brave. Raimein (ライメイン Raimein) is the Demon King of Lightning (雷の魔王 Kaminari no Maō) of the Neo Deboth Army, who resort to use any means of fighting to win, regardless of cheating and deceptions. Arriving at Earth, Raimein was enthusiastic to find whoever carried the Power of the Dragon King and take it from them. He clashed with Homuras, who was sent down first in his stead. When Juhyeok arrived at the ship, Raimein was first to confront the space mercenary, facing him in a brief skirmish in which the man proved immediately matched before offering his services to Deizarus as he arrived. Realizing that Deizarus suspected Juhyeok to hold the Power of the Dragon King, Raimein stepped in to draw it from him alongside Homuras. Though their combined attack provoked a reaction seemingly confirming Deizarus' suspicions, Raimein was nevertheless beaten back by Brave Gold Dino using the Plisukeos Dinocell, informing the mercenary that his contract was terminated. Requesting a second chance to draw the power from Juhyeok, Raimein was approved by Deizarus and so confronted Juhyeok as he was fighting Hyeonjun Jeon. Beating Brave Black Dino, Raimein faced Brave Gold Dino one-on-one. Though ultimately beaten back, Raimein confirmed the Power of the Dragon King within Juhyeok as he endured his lightning to save Hyeonjun. When Neo Deboth was challenged by Juhyeok, Raimein met him on Deizarus' behalf alongside Homuras and Arash. Overwhelming Brave Gold Dino, the generals were matched by the arrival of the four Rangers followed by Juyong. Raimein was beaten back by Brave Gold and Red Dino then retreated along with Homuras while Arash remained and ultimately fell. Realizing that Juyong was the true Dragon King, Raimein was sent forth by Deizarus to confront Juhyeok, facing the mercenary one-on-one when his Zorima were defeated. Though Raimein was eventually beaten, it was at this point that Deizarus appeared himself to attack Juhyeok, rendering at him at his mercy before the arrival of his real quarry, Brave Red Dino, after he had destroyed Homuras. Juyong was easily incapacitated and seized by Deizarus who took him along as he returned to his ship with Raimein, where he began the process of drawing out the Power of the Dragon King from him personally. Standing guard as his master absorbed Juyong's power, Raimein was confronted for the last time by Juhyeok, who had came to rescue his brother. Facing Juhyeok in a final duel, Raimein was ultimately destroyed when his sword was seized and Brave Gold Dino finished him with a double slash. An iteration of Raimein leading a pack of Zorima was among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders; Raimein was destroyed alongside Shin Ginis by Kamen Rider Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 with assistance from five summoned Super Red Rangers. Powers and Abilities * Enlarging: As a member of the Neo Deboth Army, Raimein possesses the ability to enlarge himself at will. Arsenals * Raimein wields a sword strikingly similar to Dogold's Kenka Jōtō (喧嘩上刀 "Fighting Superior Sword"), a seven-branched sword used in conjunction with his electric discharge ability to deliver brutal strikes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Electric Creatures Category:Royalty Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Daichi Hayashi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Warriors Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe